


The Pianist and the Artist

by arlenejp



Category: Those People (2015)
Genre: Emails, M/M, Separation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlenejp/pseuds/arlenejp
Summary: From the movie, 'Those People'. Charlie sends the first email to Tim, and the correspondence continues.The italics represent their thoughts that are not sent





	The Pianist and the Artist

Tim,

I know, I know. We said we weren't going to write. But--it's been almost, not quite a year and I am curious.  


( _Are you still in love with me_ )

I try to find anything I can about the Philharmonic out there but so little shows up. Do you like it? Is it as thrilling as you expected it to be?"

( _was it worth it to leave me_ )

I still hang out with the gang, although the partying is getting to me. Am I getting older? Is that it?  
Painting more. My thesis is done and ready to be handed in.  
Sebastian and me? Damn, he's hard to keep up with. He ran out of money and right now is living with mom and me.

( _I miss you still_ )

Charlie

* * *

===================================================

And I hesitate. My finger refuses to hit the send button.

"Charles," mom yells into my room, startling me and my finger unwittingly bangs the key. Off it went.

* * *

=======================================================

Charlie

Wow! What a surprise! Sorry, I didn't see it sooner but with rehearsals and long hours, I don't look at my emails as often as I should.

( _I miss you. Your clowning, your--everything_ )

Oh, yes, it's all that I dreamed of! The times I get to do solos is mind-blowing!  
I found a beautiful apartment here. It's on the twelfth floor and I get such a view of the city! It's a two bedroom, very modern and way more than I should have spent.

Has anyone gotten engaged? Married? How's your mother? 

          ( _wanted you to come out here so badly. The first few days were hell without you._ )

Tim

* * *

======================================================

Tim

What a surprise! Having you write back!

( _my heart bumped to see your email_ )

( _Am I too eager? Writing as soon as the ding goes off to tell me there's mail_ )

It was a few days ago when Ursula told us she was moving. She's getting out of the city. She has a job up in Connecticut. Apparently in a small town. Hard to pronounce.  
The weather has been very warm for the spring.

( _Why am I writing you crap? Should be telling you that Sebastian is getting on my nerves. Getting tired of his ways_ )

I'm tired of living with mom and want my own place. But, Sebastian seems to need the comfort of both of us. He has bitter crying spells. Still blames himself for his Dad's suicide.  
He's still partying over at Wyatt's house but that will end soon. Wyatt and London are going to share an apartment in Boston. Both have jobs after graduation. Oh, no love thing. Just easier to make expenses.

Charlie

* * *

======================================================================

Charlie

Again I didn't see your email until tonight. I've been on the road. We've got a small ten-piece band going and we've gotten gigs around the area. Nothing out of California but enough to have to stay in hotels overnight.

( _Want your warm body against mine_ )

I imagine you've graduated by now. June is the month you know.

( _would have had a celebration with champagne, and sex. Sex and more sex._ )

Now what? Where do you go from here?

( _can't understand why you stay with Sebastian. It's all about him. And you don't see it_ )

I'm on my own here. Not interested in starting a relationship. So busy with the orchestra and the band.  
Oh, I did buy a piano. A baby grand. It sits regally in the living room taking up as much room as an elephant. But I love it.

( _Why aren't you here to sit with me and play on it_ )

Yours, Tim

* * *

=======================================================

Tim

I'm going to kill him someday! He went to a party last night. Came home, somebody drove him home. And not only did he throw up on the couch, but he destroyed two of moms lamps and refused to get into bed. I let him sleep on the floor in the living room.  
Damn him!

* * *

===================================

I hit the send button. So appalled and tired of his performances.  
But then I think. Why did I send that? Tim doesn't need to know the seedy side of this relationship. How I miss the tranquility of Tim and me!

* * *

===========================================================

Charlie, Charlie, what do I say to this email. Written out of an irritation of the moment. Do I recognize it or ignore it?  
For the time being, I think I'll let it pass. I'll give it a few days before I send an email out.

* * *

============================================================

Charlie

I've had some time off and have been exploring this city. It's wonderful. Almost like New York but warmer. No snow.  
I enjoy walking in the park by the Golden Gate Bridge. Love to have a dog with me, but no time to pamper a dog.

( _would love to pamper you_ )

Tell me about your work? Are you painting full time? Have you found a studio? Are you still living with mom?

( _scaredy cat. afraid to ask if you're still with Sebastian_ )

( _I want to end with devotedly yours. too much? no! maybe take the chance_ )

Devotedly yours

* * *

=======================================================

Tim, Tim

I'm sitting on the bed crying. Can you see the tears falling on the keyboard. I can't take it anymore.

* * *

==========================================================

I see this message immediately. It must be three in the morning in New York. Do I call him?  
No, Tim. Have to let him work it out on his own. My heart suffers with him. My Charlie!

* * *

======================================================

Tim

Sorry for the outburst of two nights ago. But, it's done and over. I threw him out of moms house yesterday. I can't take care of him. I've grown up. I know what I want.  
He's been going from job to job, from party to party, from house to house.  
I have an art exhibit at a local gallery. And your body, your face is the main picture.  
Tim, Tim, I'm going to-----

( _cant'. cant. he'll turn me away after all this time._ )

* * *

=======================================================

Shit! Shit! the poor kid! had to find out the hard way, like we all do I guess.  
But, that last line. Was he going to confess he still loves me?  
Do I jump right in? Why not? What can it hurt? My heart is torn anyway.

* * *

==========================================================

Charlie

I'm so, so sorry this happened. 

I'll get to that in a minute.

But first. So, so happy for you! A showing! And flattered that my portrait is the one.  
On that note. Jesus, this is hard to say for me!  
I do still love you. If--and it's a big if--you do, what comes next?

Your lover, Tim

* * *

================================================

Heart beating louder than the bass drum I send it off, and wait.  
I think I peek at the laptop at least twice in a ten minute period. Forgetting time differences.

It's two agonizing, wringing hands days before he answers.

* * *

=================================

Tim, Tim, Tim,

I LOVE YOU. Would you take back a young, foolish man? A baby really.  
I've been so stupid. Thought that Sebastian was my soulmate. Realized that he was using me as he used everyone else.  
Take me back! PLEASE

I LOVE YOU. I WANT YOU.

* * *

===============================================

Charlie, Charlie

I LOVE YOU STILL AND ALWAYS.  
I'm going to call you tomorrow at seven your time and we can, oh yes, do something, anything to be together again.


End file.
